outlanderfandomcom-20200223-history
Letitia MacKenzie
Letitia MacKenzie is the wife of Colum MacKenzie, Laird of Leoch, and mother of Hamish MacKenzie. Personal History As part of an alliance between the Chisholm and MacKenzie clans, Letitia was married to the heir apparent of Jacob MacKenzie, Colum MacKenzie. Around age eighteen, however, Colum took two bad falls; the broken bones of his legs never healed properly, and it became clear that it was permanent damage. Events of the Novels ''Outlander At dinner the night Claire Beauchamp arrived as Castle Leoch, Letita and her son Hamish MacKenzie are introduced to her by Colum. Claire notes that Hamish seems to be a miniature version of Colum's brother Dougal who was sitting next to his daughters Margaret and Eleanor. Personality Letitia is gracious and polite, as befits the laird's wife, but not averse to chastising her nephew, as Jamie found out after he led a game of shinty through her rose garden when he was sixteen.Outlander, chapter 24 Physical Appearance Described as plump, pretty and red-haired.Outlander, chapter 6 Relationships |-|Colum MacKenzie= Colum MacKenzie As the daughter of the Chisholm chieftain Andrew Chisholm of Erchless, Letitia was married to the heir apparent of Jacob MacKenize, Colum MacKenzie. Due to a series of falls Colum sustained - and what Claire privately diagnoses as , a degenerative disease of bone and connective tissue. Despite his physical disability the clan still named him chief after the death of his father and Leitita stood beside him as Lady of Leoch. She eventually bore an heir, Hamish MacKenzie. |-|Dougal MacKenzie= Dougal MacKenzie Due to her husband Colum MacKenzie's affliction that prevented him from being able to produce an heir, Letitia was sent to his younger brother Dougal MacKenzie. It is unclear if this was something she wanted to do or just did for duty to her husband and the clan to give an heir. From this she bore Hamish MacKenzie who became the heir apparent to the clan. His paternity has been kept secret from all, though Hamish's physical similarities to Dougal did raise some questions but those could be dismissed given that Dougal and Colum are brothers. Name *'Letitia''' is from the Late Latin name Laetitia which meant "joy, happiness".Behind the Name: Letitia. Accessed 12 May 2016 *'Chisholm' is derived from a habitational name from Chisholme, near Hawick, in the south of Scotland. The name itself is derived from the Old English elements cese, meaning "cheese"; and holm, meaning "piece of dry land in a fen". via Wikipedia. Accessed 12 May 2016 *'MacKenzie' is the anglicized form of MacCoinnich, a Gaelic patronymic name meaning "son of Coinneach". The personal name Coinneach means "handsome" or "comely".Behind the Name: Coinneach. Accessed 19 April 2015.Ancestry: MacKenzie. Accessed 19 April 2015. Trivia TV Series Northern-Irish actress Aislín McGuckin portrays Letitia in the STARZ Outlander television series. Appearances Season One *Castle Leoch (Episode) *The Way Out *The Gathering *The Reckoning *By the Pricking of My Thumbs Gallery S01E02-Screencap22.jpg Letita-S01E02-1.jpg OUT-102 20131030 EM-0422 900x506.jpg Claire-at-Leoch-still.jpg Letita-S01E02-2.jpg Letita-S01E02-3.jpg Hamish-S01E03-1.jpg Hamish-S01E04-5.jpg Hamish-S01E04-6.jpg Letita-S01E03-1.jpg Letita-S01E03-2.jpg Letita-S01E03-3.jpg S01E04-Screencap13.jpg Letita-S01E04-1.jpg Letita-S01E04-2.jpg Hamish-S01E04-7.jpg OUT-104-7.jpg Letita-S01E04-3.jpg Letita-S01E09-1.jpg Letita-S01E09-2.jpg Letita-S01E09-3.jpg References Category:Characters Category:18th century characters Category:Characters in Outlander (novel) Category:MacKenzie Clan Category:Characters in Season 1 Category:Scottish characters Category:Catholic characters